


How To Save a Life

by that_one_67_impala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alastair (Supernatural) Being an Asshole, Anna Milton Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Anxiety Attacks, Awesome Jody Mills, Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester Friendship, Bobby Singer Deals With Idjits, Bobby Singer Lives, Bobby Singer is Dean Winchester's Parent, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Castiel & Charlie Bradbury Friendship, Castiel & Meg Masters Friendship, Castiel Drives the Impala, Castiel and Anna Milton are Siblings, Charlie Bradbury & Sam Winchester Friendship, Charlie Bradbury Lives, Comfort, Comforting Castiel, Comforting Dean, Dead Mary Winchester, Dean Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Depression, Drunk Dean, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Harvelle's Roadhouse, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel, Hurt Dean Winchester, Impala Conversations, Impala Makeouts, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jessica Moore Lives, Jessica Moore and Sam Winchester Get Married, Jessica Moore and Sam Winchester are Cute, Jo Harvelle & Dean Winchester Friendship, M/M, Meg Masters Lives, Meg Masters Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Parental Jody Mills, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Prankster Gabriel, Protective Benny Lafitte, Protective Bobby Singer, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Ellen Harvelle, Sam Ships It, Self-Destruction, Self-Doubt, Self-Harm, Selfless Dean, Sleeping in the Impala, Supportive Benny Lafitte, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Violence, Zachariah (Supernatural) Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_67_impala/pseuds/that_one_67_impala
Summary: After a run-in with the wrong people, Dean is put into the Intensive Care Unit at Mercy General Hospital. He's not going to get out of the hospital for a few months, so he might as well make the most of it. The hot doctor makes it a helluva lot easier, though. But of course things get a bit complicated when Dean's - very attractive - best friend Jo and others arrive at the hospital to try to make him feel better.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story that I'm publishing so I hope you like it! Follow me on Twitter for sneak peaks at more chapters and different stories. @Zoe_Wilson_May
> 
> ENJOY!!

[Chapter One]

Dean could feel the air thicken around him. He tried desperately not to look in the direction that the comment was made. “What was that?” Dean asked angrily, ignoring his gut feeling as he spun around in his stool at the bar. The drunks from the table behind him started grumbling to one another in slurred expressions that Dean wasn’t drunk enough to understand.

“I sai-d: i dunno why do man want to be with ano-ther man when they’re some fiiiine lil’ ladies ‘round he-ah?” The drunk slurred out. Dean’s face became red, his open palms became fists and every muscle in his body tensed up.

“ _Are you fucking serious?_ ” Dean thought to himself as the drunks turned and sat back down at the table. “‘ _Fine little ladies’? Really? That’s it. Someone’s gotta teach you a lesson.”_

Dean walked over to the drunk who hadn’t quite sat down yet. He put a hand on his shoulder, spun him around and cuffed him in the jaw. The drunk stumbled back into the table as the others rose from their chairs. They advanced towards Dean, it appeared he may have made a mistake. The drunk raised his hand and the others stopped moving. They returned and helped him up and left. Dean smiled to himself as he sat back down at the bar. His knuckles hurt, but he felt good.

\----

Dean collapsed onto the couch as soon as he got back home. Well, _‘home’_ , not home home. Tonight, Dean’s home was his friends house. Which, for the time being, consisted of a few drunks, a couple people who were stoned out of their minds, and then Benny. Benny - Dean’s ‘bestie’ as his brother would put it - was the owner of the house. Dean had no idea how he kept the house. Benny just about never worked because he didn’t trust the people that hung around his house. But, now and then Dean had seen the other ‘patrons’ - that used Benny’s house as theirs, just like Dean - pay him before they left. Benny didn’t sell drugs - at least not that Dean was aware of - so he assumed they were paying some sort of rent. Like Benny was a motel and they paid for the night.

As Dean lay on the cracked couch, he started drifting off into a dream. The cracked leather of the couch turned into footprints in the sand; the foam peeking through the cracks became dust flying in the wind. He dreamt he was walking in the desert, alone, hungry, thirsty, dying. He dreamt that he walked for miles. He dreamt about the sun burning his skin and the sand prickling his face as he trudged through the desert. Then he woke up.

\----

Dean woke up to a shady figure dumping warm water on his face. He sat up fast and moved for the gun he had in his bag. But then the shady figure stepped back with the bowl that once contained the warm water. Dean sat up and wiped his eyes, attempting to regain his vision.

“Dean, you gotta go.” The figure whispered.

“Why?” Dean whispered back. His vision came back and he realized it was Benny standing above him, terrified.

“I uh, I got in trouble, big trouble.”

“What kind of trouble?” Dean asked hesitantly. No matter what it was, he wasn’t leaving his friend when he was in over his head.

“Uhm, drug trouble. I got busted for keeping some of the money I was getting.” So he was dealing.

“Okay, who do you deal for? Like who do you give the money to? Who are you now in trouble with?” Dean asked, determined to help out his friend.

“His name is uh… his name is Alastair. He’s on the bigger side of husky and he uh… he has a bit of a drinking issue. He always has this group of people who trail him, like uh 'roadies' for a band.”

“ _Shit! Was that who I cuffed last night? Oh, god._ ” Dean thought to himself, trying to contain his panic. “Yeah I know him.” He responded after a pause.

“You do?”

“Yeah. He was talking shit about gays last night at a bar down the street and I cuffed him in the jaw. His ‘roadies’ that, along with Alastair, were fairly intoxicated, got the hell out of there. Not that they were scared but I think they realized that Alastair was gonna be in trouble if they stayed any longer.” Dean explained.

“Oh no.” Benny look slowly towards the door and, sure enough, Alastair was peering through the window.

“Shit,” Dean whispered, “You go the others out, right?”

“Yeah, why?” Benny whispered back. Alastair, thankfully, hadn’t seen them yet.

“Cause I’m gonna fight.”

“Fight?”

“Yeah; you don’t have to pay these assholes. I’ll take care of it. You get out of here.”

“Dean-”

“Go.” Dean commanded. Benny thanked him and left without another word.

His hands became sweaty, his nerves on edge as every muscle in his body tensed yet again. His hand shook as he turned the door knob, opening it to the biggest drug dealer/drunk he’d ever seen sober.

“Hello, again.” Alastair snared, pushing through Dean and into the house.

“What do you want?” Dean snapped. Alastair, despite his size, turned quickly on his heels to face Dean.

“Watch your tone, boy.”

“Yeah, I’ll add that to the list.” Dean rolled his eyes.

“I’m serious boy, that mouth will get you in some serious trouble.” Alastair warned.

“Yeah, thanks for the life lesson, Dr. Phil.” He snapped again. Alastair huffed, he was losing his patience. Which is exactly what Dean wanted.

Alastair took a step towards Dean, trying to intimidate him. That didn’t work. Dean kept his glare on Alastair. He didn’t even blink.

“Can you back up? You’re in my personal space and I’d rather not smell like McDonald's all day.” Dean snarked. As he’d predicted, Alastair had enough. He took a swing at Dean’s jaw, which Dean dodged. Another at his gut, this time he hit.

Dean doubled over, holding hit gut. Alastair signalled for more to come inside, which they did. Six or seven guys came in at is request and ganged up on Dean. They kicked the shit out of his ribs, his legs, back. They even got down on the ground and clobbered his face. How generous not to leave Dean’s best feature out of the beating.

The assault only lasted all of about fifteen minutes but by the time they were done, Dean was unconscious and there was blood everywhere.  
He woke up about six hours later. He could hardly breathe. Every breath felt like fire burning in his lungs. He tried to sit up but that plan was foiled by stinging pain in his back. He tried to turn his head but found that his neck was stiff.

How long had he been on the floor? Was Benny back yet? He opened his eyes and was blinded by sterile white walls and lights. Was he in a hospital? He groaned loudly as he tried to lift his arm, that plan failed. He took in a deep breath and scoped his surroundings and his situation a bit more.

He was in a hospital somehow, he had a cast on his arm - broken probably, he had a cast on his right leg - again probably broken, and he had bandages all over his stomach that were beginning to irritate his skin. He winced as he absentmindedly scratched at them - not the best idea. All-in-all, it seemed like pretty minimum damage for a drug lord/drunk and his goons. He winced and took in another deep, painful breath. He was gonna be okay. He’d get out of here soon. That is - he thought he was gonna be okay - until the doctor walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh, good. You’re awake.” The, unarguably hot, doctor said when he walked into the room. 

 

Dean was dumbfounded. He couldn’t stop staring at this doctor. He had messy-ish black hair, a jawline that could sharpen knives, and his eyes were bluer than anything he’d ever seen. It was like looking at the sun underwater. They were  _ stunning _ . Dean had to stop himself from drooling.

 

“How are you feeling?” The doctor asked, voice gravelly. Dean shrugged. He didn’t know how he felt; hell, he could hardly  _ feel _ to begin with. “Numbness, check” The doctor scribbled into the clipboard. Dean smiled slightly. “Do you remember what happened?”

 

“Who,” Dean cleared his throat, trying to sound less pathetic. “Who are you?”

 

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t introduce myself did I? I’m Dr. Novak. I’m going to be taking care of you for the months you’re here. I hope you’ll-”

 

“ _ Months?! _ ”

 

“I - yes. Months. You sustained a broken arm, a fractured shin, a shattered ankle, several crushed ribs and a severely injured jaw which is why you’re finding it hard to talk.” 

 

Dr. Novak spoke the mouthful of information with ease, like he’d said it a million times. Had he? How many doctors did he talk to and have to explain the same situation? Had anyone come to see him? Was Dr. Novak married. Oh, that was a weird thought. Dean blinked, trying to distinguish the thought.

 

“You should be out of ICU in a couple of weeks. We just need to run a few more tests and get some medication and therapy set up. After that, it’s hard to tell exactly how many months until you’ll be out.” Dr. Novak explained. The word therapy made Dean uneasy. He’d never been good at listening to people, and now he had to listen to them  _ and _ regain the ability to walk? Lord these are going to be the longest few months of his life.

\----

 

Dean thought more people would be there. For once, he was the optimist. And it bit him in the ass. No one showed up to see if he was okay. Had they even gotten a call that he was here? Or a text? Anything? Dean was starting to lose hope when Jo walked in. Her hair was in a messy bun, she was wearing a pair of black leggings and one of Dean’s old ACDC shirts that fit her perfectly.

 

“Sorry I meant to be here earlier, Dean. My flight was delayed and traffic was a bitch.” Jo apologized, sitting down in a chair next to the hospital bed. Dean was baffled. Even when she didn’t work on her hair or makeup she was gorgeous.

 

“It’s okay, Jo. I’m glad you’re here.” He smiled. Jo smiled back and ruffled through her bag, pulling out a chocolate bar and a cheeseburger.

 

“I heard hospital food sucks.” She explained, setting them on a tray and giving it to Dean.    
  


Dean stared in envy at the burger and shake. It had been so long since he’d had anything other than a PB&J and a beer. He quickly devoured the amazing meal. “Thank you so much.” Dean mumbled with a mouthful of burger. Jo smiled. 

 

“How long has it been since you had a normal meal?” Jo asked when he’d finished. Dean looked away from her painfully. 

 

“Too damn long.” He said, turning to her with a pained smile. Jo could see right through him. She could see that not having proper meals was the least of Dean’s problems. She could see that this isn’t the first time Dean had been seriously injured. She could see that it hurt him to lie to her and that he thought it was better for her not to know. And that worried her.

  
Just then the doctor walked in. Dean had told her about him when she called to make sure he was okay earlier that day. Even Jo couldn’t deny it, Dean’s doctor was  _ hot _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, it's my first story I've published. Sounded trash to me but I hoped you liked it!
> 
> P.S.  
> -SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT CHAPTERS I PROMISE THEY WILL GET LONGER WHEN CERTAIN CHARACTERS ARRIVE.
> 
> \--I have them so short to keep y'all on edge! XD


End file.
